


Mo Chirdhe

by BloodWineDrunk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Dementia, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Major Illness, Morning Kisses, Old Married Couple, Panic Attacks, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodWineDrunk/pseuds/BloodWineDrunk
Summary: In this story, we follow the life of Revon Calibur and his husband Desmond Omont as they approach their late 50's.It finally seems they'll be able to enjoy their retired life soon until an unexpected terminal illness knocks at their door.Challenging the strength of their relationship in its havoc.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Mo Chirdhe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is split up in various chapters by lines and dots.
> 
> The lines represent a different chapter and the dots a small time skip. Just a few snipets of a full story I will write later on.

It's a morning like any the when Revon wakes up to a warm cup of coffee and breakfast on the table.

Desmond had always been the early riser between the two- and Revon was rather grateful to have such a sweet husband.

Except when Desmond stole the blankets....or when the clumsy bastard would leave the kitchen a mess these days.

Not on purpose but a mess nevertheless.

" I haven't even said hello and you're already contemplating how to murder me." Desmond quips amused at his expression.

Revon rolls his eyes before placing a kiss to his husband's cheek.

" Sorry I was just thinking about how I was freezing all night." He complains teasingly, taking a seat as he opens the newspaper to the crossword page.

Desmond takes a seat beside him about to do the same when he frowns.

" I could've sworn I'd left my glasses here." Revon hears Desmond grumble looking through papers and books on the table.

Revon frowns, weren't Desmond's glasses….

" Desmond- don't you have them on your collar love?" He replies as he looks up from the newspaper at his husband.

Desmond looks over at him confused before looking down. Sure enough, his glasses are there. He looks even more confused.

" Oh. Well, aren't I an idiot. Remind me not to drink coffee before sleeping." He says, his smile returning- though it's strained.

" Silly," Revon says rolling eyes.

*****

" Remiel and Hank are wondering if we could come to diner with them?"

" Desmond?"

" Sorry? I- what do they want us to come by for?" Desmond asks brown eyes drifting from the tv to his husband's darker one.

Revon feels his smile slip…Desmond never ignored him like this in favour of a tv show. Not even for Star Trek.

It was strange.

" Diner darling."

" Oh….I'd rather we stayed in tonight Revon," Desmond says softly and Revon's eyebrows almost hit his hairline.

" Perhaps another time he says."

" Really?" Remiel asks with surprise. " That's- that sounds like something you'd say, no offence-"

" None took. I'm surprised as well- either way, tell Hank I said hi and I hope you both have a good evening.

" I will- you take care of Desmond. Good day, Revon."

*****

" Katia? Since when did you have dinner with her today? Revon aren't we supposed to go to the museum?"

Revon's mouth goes dry. Did Desmond…did he forget? He must be teasing him surely….

" Desmond dear we went last week. We took pictures?" He tells him his voice cracking. 

*Please tell me you are just kidding.*

Desmond looks at him like he's lying- but he knows Revon wouldn't lie to him. How could he not remember? It didn't make any sense.

Revon looks worried and Desmond can't stand that look on his husband's face.

" Oh- well I know that. I thought there was another exhibit this week." He replies easily. If only to soothe Revon's increasing concern.

It seems to work, a bit at least.

After Revon leaves he looks through his own phone and sure enough they did go. Desmond feels…scared. This isn't the type of thing you just forget in a week.

*****

" Revon…." Desmond calls, his voice missing the usual bright tone it got to it.

Revon leaves the living room, putting his book away quickly.

" Yes, love?"

The florist looks at him with wet eyes looking at the stove perplexed.

" I- Revon I don't know how to turn it on." He says in a small worried voice. "It's like- It's like I never fucking used it." He explains voice shaky, putting his hands to his face.

It's not only his voice that's shaking.

Revon sits down in front of him, his hand on his thigh, thumb rubbing small circles on it.

It's almost soothing.

" Desmond-"

" Revon something is wrong with me." He lets out closing his eyes shut. " I'm scared."

" Love- Desmond look at me.'

When he does Revon puts his hands to his cheeks, and Revon looks mortified to see him crying.

" Well go see a doctor alright? And whatever comes up- I'm here for you until the day I die. You know that yes?" He says fondly and reassuring. But he's terrified too. He won't let it show- not now. Not when Desmond needs him to be strong for the both of them.

" Yes," Desmond says as if it was evident.

" Okay. Good." Revon kisses the corner of his mouth. 

" I love you, Revon." 

" I love you too Desmond. I'll take care of dinner for now and then we'll get you an appointment as soon as possible."

" Okay."

*****

" Revon. Revon my love you're digging your nails in the staring wheel." Desmond coos worriedly, his hand on his husband's. Revon snaps out of whatever trance he was in and loosens his grip.

He glances at Desmond quickly before returning his gaze to the road. 

" Sorry I-..you know how I dislike driving in winter," Revon says. A half-truth.

" You do," Desmond says with a smile. It seems to calm Revon down. " Almost hit that deer once- Katia would've had your head if Hugo didn't stop her."

Revon chuckles and all seems well in the world.

Moments of peaceful silence pass by. Desmond hates to have to break it.

" You think it's dementia." Desmond then says and he knows Revon is trying his best not to break right there and then. 

But they have to address this.

It hurts Desmond too.

" I- I hope it isn't." Revon let's out instead, his voice all over the place- trying to keep himself from crying.

" If it is?"

" It changes nothing. I'll still love you- I'll still be your husband and you'll still be there. You'll still be you."

" I guess your right.…it won't be that easy."

" I know. But I don't care- I'm not giving up on you. But let's not talk about this- it may just be because you hit your head two months ago remember?"

" With all your fussing? How could I not love?"

…..

They return home from the doctor and Revon is too quiet it's unsettling. They sit on the sofa together.

" Well at least we know I'm not concussed." Desmond let's out and his husband shifts. His jaw clenching up.

" Right," Revon replies, his eyes glossy.

" It'll be alright Revon," Desmond says giving his husband's knuckles a kiss.

Revon hugs him tightly then. His hands holding the fabric of his vest tightly.

Desmond embraces him back. He feels tears on his cheek, Revon's eyelashes brushing against it.

" Sod off Desmond. I'm supposed to be the one reassuring you." His voice doesn't hold any heat. It's raw and heavy.

Desmond sighs.

" You've been doing that since my break down in our kitchen. About the time I did the same."

*****

" Revon?" His best friend inquires quietly.

" Its- its dementia."

" Oh goodness." Katia let's out choked up. She was always too empathetic for her own good. " Dear darling- I'm so sorry."

" I- it's okay."

" Revon you make a terrible liar."

A sob catches in her best friend's throat and he fells apart sobs after sob wrecking his body. He holds himself until Katia takes her old friend in her arms.

She'd done this many times before after all. As she would now and in the future if he needed to cry.

*****

Darcy who was now the office manager of the Vaudeville had made quite a bit of renovation to the place. Revon still kept his office- it was sacred somewhat.

So she had her own- with an insane amount of pictures of Seraphim and her family.

Family. She never thought she'd use that word to describe her friends but it is what it is.

Revon comes into work that morning looking tired. Not physically because God forbid if he didn't get eight hours of sleep that old man.

But he looked emotionally drained.

" Someone didn't have their coffee this morning." She comments. His old eyes crinkle at the side.

" My coffee maker was still snoozing." He replies sitting down at the bar.

" Well, then it's a good thing I bought that 'useless coffee machine' then?" She inquiries teasingly.

Revon rolls his eyes.

" I still think we don't need it. But its certainly useful this morning. How is Seraphim?" 

" She's still fussing over how many hours I'm working but she's great. Desmond? Haven't seen him around lately."

Revon's eyes seem to dim somewhat at the mention of his husband.

" He's just lazy. The flower shop runs itself now so he takes it easy." Her boss says with a smile. It doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Darcy doesn't pry.

……

" Hello, Darcy did Revon hurt a costumer?"

" Not this time around. How are you Des?'

" I'm well enough. Revon complained about his coffee?"

" Barely which is why I'm calling."

" Ah. Well- he may be on edge for a while I'm afraid."

" Oh?"

She hears Desmond sigh on the other side of the line.

" You know how I forgot how to unlock the door to the backroom last time I came to visit? And when I couldn't focus on what Revon was saying about the beer and had to ask you."

" Yes?"

" Well, I forgot a few important things and well…amongst other problems arising. Like my mood swings. So we went to the doctor."

" Is it bad?" 

" Its early onset of Dementia."

" Fuck. Oh, fuck Desmond."

"It sounds worse then it is I promise. Revon is taking it much harder than me I'm afraid."

" I saw. I'm sorry Des, it still must be easy to hear."

" Its alright Darcy. Keep an eye on my husband for me yeah?" 

" You know I will. We should meet up soon- Sera misses you as well."

" Sounds like a plan."

*****

" Desmond I- If we keep arguing I'm going to have a panic attack," Revon says already feeling like he can't quite catch his breath.

" And?" Desmond bites back.

Revon feels his throat clog up suddenly. Like he's going to throw up. And? *And?*

Desmond seems to realize what he just said a bit too late as colours drain from his face in mortification.

" Revon-" He begins his voice shaky. Revon cuts him off.

" - I'm alright. Katia texted me I have to go. I'm sorry."

…….

" Okay, dearest that's it let it out." Katia coos softly as Revon belches into the toilet. She holds his hair to make sure it doesn't get dirty.

She had only seen him so wrecked decades ago. What had happened?

…….

" He didn't care. It wasn't even- it's like I could suffer for all he cared." He chokes out, his hands shaking uncontrollably.

How could he be so cruel? Revon knows the answer. But it hurts. God, it hurts.

*****

After cutting himself on a piece of paper and watching the blood bubble upon his finger all Revon can think about is the accident that took his leg.

About how shit his week as been and how his life seems to be crumbling apart.

He needs to call someone before he's as a full-blown panic attack.

Revon's finger hovers over Desmond's name on his contact list.

*And?*

…..

" Come on the love that's it, just breath with me," Desmond instructs ever so caring and gentle.

……

" I almost didn't…call you."

" Oh." Desmond lets out, feeling like he's been slapped. "I understand Revon."

" It wasn't you though." Revon then says not wanting to make his husband feel bad.

" Wasn't it?" Desmond argues feeling the guilt that had built up since….was it last week? It didn't matter. He just feels so guilty. He should feel guilty.

He hurt his own husband. 

Of course, he cared if Revon was having a panic attack- he didn't want Revon to hurt. And yet here they are.

" It was the illness." Revon, say, firmly. "You could never be so cruel. We both know that dear."

" I'm apologize still." He let's out, his thumb rubbing Revon's knuckles soothingly.

The words feel muddled in his mouth.

Revon gives him a strange look as if he's about to say something but he just sighs.

"It's fine. Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

" That would be nice, but shouldn't I be the one offering?"

*****

Desmond feels lost. How can he even be lost- from his flower shop to Revon's bar, isn't it…left? 

Left after crossing the street. Maybe.

Desmond shifts on his feet. Bitting at his lip nervously.

Oh, God. He'd walked there at least a thousand times. Fuck it- not like he's going to call Revon to ask how to walk there.

It would only worry him for no reason.

…….

" Katia."

" Oh, Desmond! Revon just called me fussing about you, what's up?"

"It's silly really…I got lost."

" You did?"

" Yep." He pops the p, though his mood doesn't match his light-hearted quip.

" Want me to get you?"

" Please. I'm on --- street. I should probably know where the hell this is but I….I'm lost."

" Darling I'll be there in a few minutes."

…..

" Desmond are you okay?"

" I think It's getting worse."

" As any illness goes. Perhaps you should ask for medicine to help with the symptoms."

" I will."

" I also think you should tell Revon about this."

" He's already so anxious over this, he doesn't need more motives to worry Katia."

They stay quiet after that. Desmond sighs, his fingers fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves.

" 'Reasons' to worry is what I meant- not motives to worry. " He corrects himself feeling oh so very small In the world.

" You don't have to correct yourself." 

" That happens more too. Sometimes I don't even realize."

" Desmond darling you are being unfair to yourself."

*****

Revon smiles when he walks into the kitchen that morning. Desmond making them breakfast and a fresh cup of coffee waiting for him.

…

What Revon gets isn't a mouthful of delicious and got coffee. No. What he gets is unfiltered gulp of grained up coffee and the urge to spit it out.

Desmond is smiling at him. A bright gentle and caring smile.

" Is it good?"

" Perfect as usual love. Think I can get that egg to go?"

" Oh yes, you're going to be late- here. Have a nice day Revon yes?"

" I will, you do too and call me if you get bored."

" I shall."

They share a chaste kiss before Revon leaves.

…..

" Coffee maker still asleep?"

" The coffee was fine. Just need a second one."

" Liar. What's wrong?"

" Desmond forgot to put a filter. Didn't have the heart to tell him."


End file.
